


Play Thing (to be kept by you)

by BloodthirstyMerc



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Belly Kink, Breeding, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Consent, Dry Orgasm, FFXIII, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Final Fantasy XIII - Freeform, Illegal Activities, Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Past Rape/Non-con, Pedophilia, Sex Toys, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Triggers, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, belly bulge, sorta - Freeform, trigger warning, undrage kink, unprotected anal sex, unprotected sex, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: {{Anoynmous gift fic for reaching 300 followers on Tumblr}}“Yeah? Did you come here hoping I’d fuck you again?” Snow purrs, leaning into the kid to press a firm kiss against his jaw, his stubble scratching the boy's smooth skin. The kid squirms more in his hands, breathing already coming out short and ragged.“P-please… w-want to feel g-good again.” The boy mumbles, his voice still low and shy. Snow drops his head forward and lets out a deep groan. He rolls his hips forward into nothing, his cock straining against the front of his pants.“Fuck kid, you have no idea how good it is to hear those words.”{{PLEASE HEED THE TAGS AND WARNINGS}}





	Play Thing (to be kept by you)

A timid knock sounds at Snow’s door. It’s late afternoon and he’s not at all expecting anyone to come around. He lifts his head from where he’s resting on the couch. He could ignore it, he doesn’t really feel like having to deal with anyone at the moment and he doubts it’s any of his supposed friends wanting to keep him company. They knock again, only this time it sounds somewhat more desperate and Snow groans to himself. He might as well see what they wanted. But if it was someone just here to annoy him he won’t hesitate to snap. He opens up the door, leaning his weight a little on the door handle as he glares out into the hallway.

Only he’s not expecting to have to drop his gaze to see a kid standing at his door. A kid he’s very, very familiar with. His eyes widen a little as he stares in slight shock at the boy standing in front of him, fiddling with own fingers as a blush coats his cheeks. He collects himself pretty quickly though and a smirk falls across his lips as he leans down slightly.

“Well isn’t this just a lovely surprise.” Snow hums, grinning at the boy. He looks up at Snow through his eyelashes and the colour on his cheeks darkens.

“H-hi,” The body mumbles, and Snow notices then that he’s shaking all over. He frowns and takes a look around.

“What’re you doing here?”

“F-followed you home.” He admits. Snow’s frown deepens. He’s gotten home nearly an hour ago, so had the kid been standing around for that long? And why had he followed him? How hadn’t Snow noticed the kid was following him?

“Why?” He asks simply, shifting his stance to lean his arm against the doorframe rather than holding his weight up on the door itself. The body makes a strange noise and drops his gaze. He’s silent for a while and Snow’s mind tells him to just grab the kid, but he doesn’t get to before the kid finds his voice…

“C-can I come in?” He asks. Snow’s eyes widen again, and he gapes at the kid a little. His gut feels like it twists itself and Snow would be an idiot not to take an opportunity that’s presented itself so nicely to him.

“Of course kiddo.” Snow says as he steps to the side. The kid keeps his head lowered as he makes a beeline right for Snow’s couch. He watches the boy for a second before he closes the door and locks it. “I’m still not sure why you’re here.”

“I… I w-want…” The boy looks so embarrassed that he might cry. Snow looks him over slowly, his body already showing interest in having the boy so close again, supplying all the memories of the moments they shared together. And his cock twitches to life in his pants when he notices that the kids _hard_ in his pants. He curses under his breath and steps up to the boy.

“Have you been a naughty boy, hmm?” He asks in a teasing tone as he drops to his knees in front of the boy. He lifts his hand to cup the kid through his pants, pressing his palm against his balls, fingers sliding back over his covered ass as he thumbs at the kids’ little cock. The boy squeaks, hips jolting against Snow’s hand instantly. Snow’s grin widens at the response. “You been thinking about how I made you feel?”

“Y-yes.” The boy mumbles, nodding his head quickly. Snow groans, tightening his hold slightly on the boy.

“Yeah? Did you come here hoping I’d fuck you again?” Snow purrs, leaning into the kid to press a firm kiss against his jaw, his stubble scratching the boy's smooth skin. The kid squirms more in his hands, breathing already coming out short and ragged.

“P-please… w-want to feel g-good again.” The boy mumbles, his voice still low and shy. Snow drops his head forward and lets out a deep groan. He rolls his hips forward into nothing, his cock straining against the front of his pants.

“Fuck kid, you have no idea how good it is to hear those words.” Snow chuckles as he lifts his gaze again. The kid’s cheeks are pink still, but it looks more to be because of his arousal than embarrassment now. His hands are balled into tight little fists against the couch and Snow could just take him how he is, but he also wants to drag this out. He pulls away from the kid and stands up.

“I’m gonna go grab something, when I come back, I want you naked for me, okay kiddo?”

“Y-yes, sir.” The boy mumbles and Snow’s gut tightens more. He could get used to _that_. He reluctantly moves away from the boy, moving quickly through his apartment to his room.

Maybe he should bring the boy to his bed, but there’s something amazing about the fact that in his lounge room if somehow someone got through his door, they’d be caught. Plus, if he brought the kid into his room, he might not ever let him leave which would be a major problem. He still wonders what this kids’ mother was thinking to just let him wander around the streets aimlessly and head into strangers’ homes. He wasn’t about to ask the boy about that though.

He strips out of his own clothes instantly, chucking them onto the end of his bed before he moves over to his bedside drawers. Last time he hadn’t exactly been kind to the boy's poor ass, this time he thinks the least he can do is actually go slow with him. He collects up his lube, taking hold of his cock and giving himself a few slow strokes as he looks into the drawer it had been in, filled with various toys. He picks up one of his butt plugs and takes it with him.

He’s pleasantly surprised to find the kid sat in the centre of his couch, completely naked with his hand on his little cock. Snow chews his bottom lip and moves over to him instantly, needing to start on him. And he’s even more surprised to see the kid has a finger in his hole, whimpering softly as he fucks himself on it.

“Fuck,” Snow mutters under his breath as he takes in the sight of the kid, head tipped back a little, blush going from his cheeks, down his neck and to his chest. He’s panting and thrusting back against his fingers desperately and Snow’s mind feels like it could snap at the sight. The kid notices the plug in his hand and pales a little. Snow smirks as he drops to his knees again.

“Relax kid, this is for me.” He assures. The boy gives a small nod of his head. “Does that feel good?”

“Y-yes.” The boy admits, nodding his head quickly. Snow licks his lips and pops the cap on his lube open.

“How many times have you fingered yourself to the thought of me?” He asks in a somewhat breathy tone.

“A-a few.” The kid turns his head to the side as the blush on his cheeks darkens. Snow chuckles and moves forward a little as he lubes up his fingers.

“You’re such a good boy for me, so pretty and perfect. Fuck I can’t wait to fuck you again.” Snow moans softly, remembering just how tight the kids’ tiny body is on his cock. He moves his hand around his back, pressing his slick fingers to his rim, massaging the muscle slowly. “I wanna eat you out, keep stroking your cock for me while I fuck you on my tongue.” Snow prompts, his voice a little breathy.

The boy whimpers but pulls his fingers from his ass. His hole looks a little irritated, he’s probably never fingered himself from proper lube or even taken the time to attempt to keep himself wet with spit. Snow will have to teach him to take better care in the future, despite knowing he’s the reason that the kid doesn’t.

He leans into the boy and presses a firm kiss over his rim instantly, nuzzling his face against him so that his stubble burns the kid's skin a little. The boy whimpers, body twitching away from the assault on instinct. Snow smirks to himself before he opens his mouth and licks a stripe over the boy's hole. And the noises the boy makes have Snow’s cock twitching and leaking a bead of pre-come. He moans softly against the kid's hole before he fucks his tongue right into the boy's body. The attention the kid had already given to himself is enough that it’s an easy job and Snow’s able to fuck him on his tongue without much effort.

Snow works his fingers into his own hole, moaning against the kid's rim at the slight burn from the stretch. He could handle it, he’s done worse to himself. He roughly fucks himself on his fingers as he eats the kid out like he’s dying. Hard and fast, deep and sloppy, his tongue works in and over the boy’s hole until it’s dripping with spit and the muscle is almost completely lax. The boy cries out continuously, his fist working over his little cock and Snow wonders where he learned to touch himself because he seems to be doing a pretty good job.

Snow pulls back, licking his lips as he looks the kid over. Instantly, the boys sliding two fingers into his stretched hole, working them hard and fast into himself. Snow’s eyes roll closed, and he moans deep in his chest. He fucks himself faster on his own fingers before he pulls his hand away and works quickly to lube up the butt plug. He could probably go for being opened up a little more, but he knows his limits.

He steadies himself on the couch as he slowly pushes the plug into himself, his mouth falling open on a silent cry of pleasure as it pops past his rim and sits nicely inside him. He rocks his hips a little, holding onto the base and twisting it a little to work himself up more. It feels amazing, it’s been a while since he’s properly played with his own hole and the feeling has his toes curling. Panting, he opens his eyes again and looks down at the boy again.

Wordlessly, he grabs the lube once more and slicks up two of his fingers again. The boy pulls his fingers away from himself, knowingly and Snow can’t help but smirk smugly at the kid as he drops his hand to tease the boy's rim with the tips of his fingers. The kid makes a low noise and squirms against the prodding digits.

“You’re so eager, this is such a nice change.” Snow admits, humming softly to himself as he watches the boys wet hole twitch almost rhythmically. The boy pants heavily, his eyes lidded with building lust and it’s the best sight Snow could ever have before him. He doesn’t get a verbal response from the kid though, and that’s okay because instead he continues to make his little noises and those are far better.

Snow pushes his fingers slowly into the boy’s body, having to fight against the clenching muscles. It takes a bit, he has to keep slowly pulling his fingers back every few seconds before he can push them back in. The boy starts making louder noises, a mix of pain and pleasure that Snow expects. But as soon as Snow has his fingers pressed as deep as they’ll go in the kid, the boy’s body seems to go more limp. Snow leans down into him, pressing a brief kiss to his lips before he trails kisses down his small body. He stops at his cock and lifts his gaze to look at the boys face. He licks over the tiny cock in front of him, his tongue gliding over it so easily. The boy twitches against the contact. Snow tips his head slightly to feed the cock into his mouth, suckling on it.

The boy whimpers, like an animal would and closes his eyes tight. His tiny hand's fist harder on the couch and Snow’s almost tempted to tell him to grip his hair. He continues to suck forcefully on the boy's little cock as he works him open on his fingers. He’s not rough with it, but he does keep a firm and full slide, pulling his fingers almost all of the way out before he presses them back in. And he curls his fingers into the boys little prostate every few strokes until he’s trembling against him and his little cock is twitching in his mouth.

He works the kid for a long time, enough that he knows he could probably get three maybe even four fingers inside his body. But instead he just continuously spreads the two fingers buried in him to keep him stretched open. He forces a dry orgasm over the kid, he can tell with the high pitched whine be makes and the way his body tense up before it falls limp against the couch. Snow pulls off his cock and slides his fingers out of the boy’s placid body. He sits up on his knees, rolling his lips a little to get the plug inside him moving a little.

“You ready for my cock baby?” He asks, panting slightly from how worked up he was. He wanted to get inside the kid while he was still riding the high of his orgasm so that he wouldn’t clench up too much. The boy nods his head and Snow smirks. “I wanna hear you say it.”

“P-please, sir, please. I’m ready for your cock.” The body whimpers and Snow groans almost too loud. He did ask for it, but he wasn’t expecting that from the kid.

He pushes his hips forward without a second of hesitation. The head of his cock presses to the kids stretched rim but he easily slides in with how much he’d worked the kid open. He’s still tight and the feeling has Snow’s head spinning with the pleasure. He pants heavily as he slowly rolls his hips in little thrust like motions until his cock is fully inside the boy. He watches the movement of the boy's belly, seeing the head of his cock pushing it out again like last time. Snow presses his hand to the bulge and curses under his breath.

“Suck your breath in for me.” He requests as he runs his thumb over the shape of his cock under the kids’ skin. The boy whines but listens as he takes in a breath and holds it. His gut sucks in with it and the outline of Snow’s cock is so much more visible and it drives him crazy. Without thinking about it, he pulls back and thrusts into the boy again quickly, watching the movement. The force knocks the air out of the kid’s lungs as he cries out.

“Jesus fucking Christ kid.” Snow growls as he tightens his hold on the boy’s small hips and starts thrusting into him with purpose.

The boy cries out with every rough push of Snow’s hips into his body and Snow can only grin wide like a predator down at the kid as he uses his body. He’s tight and warm around his cock, hole clenching and pulsating around Snow’s cock so hard that it has his own toes curling. And the movements of his hips has the plug inside him stimulation his prostate perfectly. It feels like his mind is falling apart from all the sensations being forced onto his body. And the noises the boy continues to make are just icing on the cake.

Snow adjusts the angle of his thrusts slightly and starts slamming into the boy’s prostate with every thrust. The boy's little body bounces off Snow’s hips, his cries breaking up with every push into his body. His hands scramble to grab purchase on anything he can as pleasure crashes over him in endless waves. Snow leans down into the boy and kisses him again, full and deep, working his tongue past the boy’s lips and along the backs of his teeth.

The boy makes little noises against Snow’s lips, failing to kiss back properly but it’s somehow hot how inexperienced he is. It makes it messier and with the boy’s desperate noises getting caught in Snow’s own mouth, it’s a recipe for a major turn on.

Snow crowds his body closer to the boys, moving one of his hands to press into his belly again so that he can feel his cock pressing it out with every thrust back into him. The boy’s hands finally stop gripping the couch and start trying to find leverage on Snow’s body. He grabs hold of Snow’s wrist, his little hand not even able to wrap around his arm. His other hand finds his little cock, Snow can feel the awkward strokes of his arm brushing against his own stomach. He pulls back from kissing the breath out of the boy and looks down to watch him play with his cock. He’s more rubbing it than anything, but it clearly feels good because it has the kid clenching up around Snow’s cock even more.

Snow chews his own bottom lip, feeling the coil in his gut tightening. He wasn’t going to last much longer with how tight the kid was around him. But he wanted to get the kid off on his cock before he let himself come, though he may be able to get the boy off just by filling him up. He pushes himself up straight again, keeping his hand pressed to the boy's belly as he reaches back with his other hand. He tugs lightly on the plug inside him, moaning loudly as he twists and pulls at it, lightly fucking himself with it.

“You gonna come for me again?” He asks a low growl built up in his chest.

The boy starts nodding furiously, his mouth hanging open and his eyes rolled mostly back in his head. There’s drool running down his chin and he’s so gone that Snow’s surprised he can even take in what he’s saying properly. He grunts and picks up the pace, slamming into the boy so hard that he screams, the sound cutting off suddenly as his voice gets caught in his throat. Snow watches him thrash slightly, losing control of his body as his orgasm rips through him. Snow curses, dropping his hand away from the plug to grip the boy tightly in both hands as he pounds into his tight ass.

A few thrusts later and the coil in his gut releases, almost so suddenly that he cries out from the pleasure that courses through his body. He slams into the kid, his cock pressed as hard and deep inside the kid as he pumps his guts full of his come. The kid screams again, clenching down even harder on his cock and Snow’s vision whites out momentarily as his body shudders with his release. He stays stiff and still, barely breathing as he paints up the kid's insides before his body snaps back into reality. He almost collapses onto the kid but manages to catch himself on his arm as he hunches over the boy's body.

It takes Snow a few minutes before he can blink his eyes open and look down at the kid. He’s a mess, covered in sweat that has his hair sticking to his face. His cheeks and chest are bright red, his body heaving with every breath he takes. And his gut is pushed out from Snow’s cock buried so deep inside him that he’s _envious_ he’s never had that happen for him. Snow slowly pulls out, moaning as his come gushes out of the boy's tight body the moment his cock slips out. The kid lays limp, unmoving as his hole pulsates, squeezing more of Snow’s release from his body. Snow drops forward and licks into the kid's hole, sucking his come from the boy's body. Besides a few little whines, the kid doesn’t react.

Snow pulls back when he’s cleaned him up as best as he’s probably gonna get, watching his raw rim twitch from being oversensitive. He lifts his eyes and looks over the boy's fucked out body, both of them still panting heavily. He spreads his legs a little and reaches back to pull the plug from his body as he catches the kids gaze. “What do you, think you can keep this inside you for me?” He asks, showing off the plug.

The boy whimpers softly but nods. Snow slowly pushes the plug in, the kids hole loose enough from his cock to accept it easily. Snow sighs when it’s pressed fully in the boy, keeping his com from seeping out his body further. He sits back on his hunches and tips his head back, letting out a small groan as he drops his hand and gives a few firm strokes to his cock.

“God kid, I just might have to keep ya.” He states, grinning widely to himself. The boy shifts, catching his attention as he sits up. He makes a low noise as he sits himself on the plug, grinding down onto the toy.

“Please? I’ll be good.” The boy _begs_. Snow’s eyes roll closed, and he mutters a curse to himself. He pushes forward, grabbing the back of the kids’ neck.

“That better be a promise.” He mumbles before he presses his lips firmly to the boys again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
